Medical Examination
by x Varda x
Summary: Dr. Keller gives Rodney a medical examination. PWP smut of course!


Rodney was sitting alone in the lab as it was late. The other scientists had long since retreated to the mess hall for dinner and had not come back. He was so engrossed in the calculations he was running, he jumped a little when a female voice spoke right behind him.

"You missed dinner."

Rodney clutched his chest. "Jennifer! Give me a heart attack."

She wrapped her arms around his upper body and hugged him as she said, "Well I'm the best person to fix you up if that happened." She moved her hands lower and squeezed his soft middle gently. "I mean you missed _our_ dinner."

Rodney stopped typing and sighed. "I'm sorry. These calculations... I didn't even realise what the time was. If those idiots they sent to work here get hold of it before I finish, they'll make a mess."

Jennifer pressed her face next to his to look at the screen and kissed his cheek. "I thought you might have lost track of time." She lowered her voice further. "Maybe you need an invasive medical examination to make sure nothing has taken control of you." One of her hands slowly ventured lower, over the curve of his belly and then rubbed the bulge at his crotch. He twitched and drew in a breath and held it. Jennifer took that as encouragement and cupped him lightly, feeling some activity stirring beneath her palm as he released a shaky breath. She smiled as she whispered into his ear, "I think it will need to be very thorough and completely naked, including full examination and functional testing of all your... _organs_. It could take some time."

Rodney's breaths had been steadily speeding up and his eyes widened. "I- I think I can do this tomorrow."

She continued to rub him between the legs, feeling the softness there rapidly growing and getting harder. She paused and pressed her breasts against his back, hoping he could feel how hard her nipples were as they protruded through her shirt without a bra on. "What about the idiots?"

He gabbled, "I'm sure... I'll fix it later." He turned off the computer and stood to look at her. His face was flushed and his eyes were bright as he gave her his full attention.

She grinned at him. "Never thought I'd see the day Rodney McKay volunteered for a medical."

He licked his lips and took her hand, leading her out of the lab and towards his quarters. Jennifer tried to ignore the fact that he was walking awkwardly after her assault.

The moment they entered Rodney's room, the door had barely shut before he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall with his whole body, threading his fingers through her hair and kissing her. Jennifer felt his hard arousal pressing into her abdomen and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back just as vigorously. She worked her hands under the hem of his shirt at the back and caressed warm skin before moving her hands upwards to lift his shirt. Rodney obliged and moved slightly away from her so she could pull the t shirt right over his head and throw it to the floor. She kissed his chest, the hair tickling her as she traced a path with her tongue downwards. "Heart rate and respiration are a little elevated," she said as she rested her cheek over his heart. "Ribcage is intact and upper body hair pattern is evenly distributed and natural."

She knelt to continue her exploration of his pleasingly hairy torso and had started nosing through the trail beneath his belly button when he grabbed her under the arms and pulled her upright. "Cloths off I think, otherwise this won't be very thorough." He gave her a sly smile. "I should examine you too while we're at it." There was a twinkle in his eye that Jennifer had only ever seen him show to her. The heat in her belly grew more intense and pooled between her legs when he looked at her like that and her loins started to throb in time with her rapid heartbeat.

He tugged off her clothes, pausing to pinch her nipples to hardness before he licked and sucked each one in turn until she gasped. He drew back slightly to say, "Breasts are full and soft to touch. Nipples harden when aroused."

While he was busy, she touched him wherever she could, running her hands through his hair or over his chest, feeling it expand and contract with his breaths. She ran her thumbs over his small nipples, feeling them harden.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled into her shoulder as the palm of his hand skimmed down her abdomen and his fingers went under the waistband of her trousers.

"You are too," she said breathlessly, as those searching fingers went into her underwear and pressed against the wetness they found. "I mean... handsome."

She pushed him towards the bed and he sat down, then lay back as she undid his belt and trousers and pulled his remaining cloths off. His very erect cock rested against his lower abdomen, twitching upwards as he put his hands behind his head to watch as Jennifer shed her remaining coverings.

She knelt down next to him on the bed, making sure her legs were slightly parted so that cool air touched her overheated core and so that she was angled correctly towards Rodney's gaze. She saw Rodney's eyes widen as he looked between her legs. She pressed her hands deeply into his abdomen, her expert fingers tracing the outlines of his internal organs, his muscles tensed, making his abdomen hard and impossible to feel him properly. "Relax, Doctor McKay," she said with humour in her voice, rubbing a circle with her palm around his navel as his belly quivered in muscle exertion, "Otherwise I might have to get the needles out."

He huffed, relaxing slightly, "You know, Doctor Keller, I think you enjoy stabbing people with needles more than Carson did."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" His muscles gradually softened with her hands resting on him and stroking him and she continued her palpation, "Abdomen is soft and non tender." She shifted on her knees and ran her hands up and down each of his arms and legs, "No discernible limb fractures."

Her final move was to run both her hands up the insides of his thighs, parting them, and stopped just before she got to his testicles. His cock was leaking pre-come over his lower belly and his rapid breaths showed no signs of abating. "Now what do we have here?" She touched the tip of his cock with one finger, sliding it against the hole there and pulling his cock away from his abdomen using her fingertip. She spread the liquid lubrication down his shaft and cupped his balls with her other hand and gently caressed them. "Genitals are intact and..." she smirked, "...well proportioned." She straddled him and he moved a hand to pinch and squeeze her breasts as his other hand went straight between her legs and began rubbing at the wetness there. Jennifer gasped as her arousal grew in intensity and moved her legs further apart, feeling her opening widening as she did so and cool air against her heat. "Of course... to ascertain full function, a practical test is required."

"I couldn't agree more," Rodney said as he pulled her down.

Jennifer grasped his cock in one hand and rested her other hand on his belly to steady herself as she guided him to slowly enter her. He held her hips and bent his legs as she paused with him partially inside and moved almost all the way off him before sinking down lower. She groaned as the sensation of fullness intensified with each downward movement as inch by inch his cock went deeper. Rodney's chest heaved as he gasped and used his hands to hold her still so that he could thrust up all the way into her. Jennifer moaned in delight and leant forward and remained still to get used to the sensation of him inside, stretching her, then Rodney started to thrust slowly in and out.

Jennifer held his chest as her abdominal muscles clenched with each time he entered her. Her breaths were coming as fast as his now and she altered the angle of her body just enough that he was rubbing past the sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. "Penis is..." Jennifer heaved in a breath, "fully erect and well lubricated."

Rodney grunted as he thrust in deep and suddenly stopped fully embedded within her. His voice was strained as he said, "This doesn't sound like... a normal examination."

Jennifer squirmed on top of him trying to get him to move as he deeply touched her where she was impaled upon his thick shaft. The sensation of fullness was exquisite, and now that they had paused she could feel the liquid from their mingled arousal sliding down her legs from where they were joined. He held her hips tightly to keep her in place so she couldn't move. Abruptly she clamped her inner muscles down hard around him and he groaned. She harshly gasped, "Fluids will need to be drawn for further testing."

Rodney then started to move again, freeing her and moving harder and faster than before, so much so that Jennifer was soon crying out as her orgasm slammed into her. She was unable to do anything except lean all the way forward and press her body fully against his, belly to belly, chest to heaving chest as she rode out the sensations engulfing her. She kissed him fiercely and held the sides of his face as Rodney plunged into her several more times, pushing his cock all the way to the hilt until he paused fully embedded. Her muscles rippled and tightened and he panted sharply as he came within her and warmth spread out from his twitching cock in pulses in time with each of his pants.

Fully sated and gathering their breath, Jennifer rolled off and grunted as Rodney's semi erect and spent shaft slipped from her warmth.

After she had recovered enough to speak where she lay next to him, faint quivers running through her nether regions in aftermath of the orgasm, she said breathlessly, "Patient's sexual organs are fully functional from the first test." She looked over at his sweaty and now hopeful face, "Of course, further tests are required to ensure accurate results." They both smiled as she moved her hand between his legs and started to stroke and tease his cock back to hardness.


End file.
